


Taking the Plunge With You

by Romancemesomeziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plumber liam, Porn With Plot, Smut, Student Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancemesomeziam/pseuds/Romancemesomeziam
Summary: Zayn can't sleep because of a leaking sink, so he calls a plumber since he is in desperate need of slumber but ends up getting more than a dream filled night in exchange.





	Taking the Plunge With You

Zayn groaned for the millionth time that morning, rolling over on his pull out couch in his tiny one bedroom apartment. It was way too early to be awake according to his standards, preferring to rise with the afternoon breeze rather than with the first rays of morning light.

Not only had Zayn spent 12 hours at work, waiting tables for ungrateful assholes but he had come home to a completely disgusting apartment, stumbling over the mess because his eyes were barely open at that point. He had kicked his way through the dirty clothes and left over dishes that Louis had no doubt “forgot” to pick up, before falling upon the squeaking mattress of the pull out couch, falling asleep immediately.

But when his brain had recuperated on a few hours of sleep, Zayn had been awoken by a constant trickling sound, the stupid kitchen sink leaking again and now, keeping him awake. No matter how tired he was, no matter how close to slumber he was, the little noise of the lone tear of water hitting the curve of the metal tub kept him awake.

He had tried to fix it, to stop the water from leaking, to place bowls under it, rags even and to no avail. The little sound, all but impossible to hear to others drove him mad, and now prevented him from sleep. And if there was one thing Zayn hated, it was to be kept awake. His sleep cycle was precious, everyone knew that, and they also knew better than to mess with it.

Sighing, Zayn forced himself up, rubbing a hand over his face to try and dislodge the sleep from his eyes. He lit a cigarette, flipping through the pages of the annual directory that he and Louis usually kept as a stepping stool by the refrigerator to reach the top cabinets where they hid all their not so legal shit.

He skimmed quickly through the names of local plumbers, nothing sounding familiar as he chose one that seemed like a small business, yet with a professional enough looking advertisement. The last thing he wanted to do was pick another company based on how cheap they looked, like with the exterminator with the talking cockroach that had probably caused them to have more bugs after he left than before.

Fetching his phone from the crease of the pullout, Zayn thumbed the phone number in and waited for an answer, the summer air thick and humid around him. Running his finger through his hair he stubbed out his cigarette, opening a window to let the room breath, but mostly because he didn’t want Louis to complain again about it smelling like an ashtray.

His room smelled of rotten pizza and weed, thought Zayn when a girl finally answered the phone, greeting him with a long speech of the services they offered. He explained the issue, sounding probably more annoyed that the simplicity of the problem was, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was someone to come by quickly and fix his stupid sink so he could sleep in all day and pretend another grueling day at work didn’t wait for him in less than 24 hours.

When he had mumbled out his address and personal information, the girl promised she’d send someone within the hour. Zayn hung up with an exasperated groan, craving another cigarette but he knew better than to fuck up his throat this early in the morning.

He opted for a shower to compensate, trying to ease the twitchiness of his fingers and his restless mind. When he was done, he sat in the arm chair next to his bed in the middle of the living room, scrolling through his phone and trying not to listening to the continuous clinking sound of the leaking sink. But the noise was driving him insane, with every echoing tink of the water, Zayn blinked with surprise even if he knew to the mere second when the next drop would fall.

Grabbing one of his textbooks he tried reading, but he couldn’t concentrate upon the words. Neither could he listen to music because Louis had fallen drunkly over his speakers and earphones last week, breaking them into a million pieces with a troubled smile as an apology. And since money was short lately, neither of them could afford to buy new ones. So Zayn, slumped into the chair, closing his eyes and counting the seconds between each annoying drop of water.

394 seconds later, Zayn heard a soft knock coming from the entrance. He made his way to the front door, realizing he was in nothing but a pair of faded jeans, his chest already starting to glisten with sweat even if he had just stepped out of the shower. He shrugged, figured the plumber was probably some fat little man that looked like Mario and his semi stat of nudity wouldn’t be a problem.

Zayn opened the door casually, leaning against it as he scratched at his stomach absentmindedly only to falter when the man before him was not at all what he expected. Rather than the stereotypical short, hairy man with a fat stomach, and pants too big that descended grotesquely when leaning over, was a tall, handsome guy. He couldn’t be much older than Zayn, with broad shoulders and strong arms that were bulging under the weight of his tool box. His white t-shirt uniform stuck to his abdomen, sweat slicked and moist from the heat.

Swallowing audibly, Zayn trailed his eyes up the man’s form, admiring the bulkiness and taunt skin. When his gaze settled upon the other man’s face, he froze, his mind racing as he remembered an alcohol filled night months ago.

“You,” said Zayn with a glare, his mood abruptly shifting from tired to annoyed. “I know you, you’re Liam the fucking tease”.

The man mumbled a shy Oh when their eyes met, suddenly shifting from foot to foot awkwardly, obviously remembering the same night Zayn was. He brought his hand to cup the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously. And Zayn remembered how Liam had done the same when he had stumbled his way towards him in a crowded club just after midterms, alcohol giving him the needed courage.

Half the university was out celebrating that night after exams, the room filled with drunk people dancing together. Zayn had spotted the man from across the dance floor, leaning against the bar as he spoke with a blond guy that seemed thoroughly pissed drunk. He was just what Zayn needed to decompress after the endless nights spent awake, studying and working his brain into tiredness.

He had eyed Liam, licking his lips a little too enthusiastically when their gaze met but enough to attract the other man's attention. Within minutes Liam had found his way through the crowd, planting his feet in front of Zayn before dragging him to the dance floor, where they danced together for hours, bodies pressed tightly together.

Zayn could still remember Liam’s hands roaming his body, a quiet moan escaping his lips at he memory before he could prevent it. He tried to cover it up with a cough, flustered but still upset as he recalled how the night had ended.

“You left me in the middle of the dance floor with a semi after you promised me a memorable blowjob,” accused Zayn, stepping forth to wrap a hand around Liam’s wrist to pull him into the flat, shutting the door behind him.

At least Liam seemed genuinely sympathetic, mumbling a broken apology as he shifted his body away from Zayn’s.

“There was an emergency,” argued Liam, tugging his wrist free from Zayn’s hold. “Sorry you didn’t get what you wanted”.

Cocking an eyebrow with amusement, Zayn laughed begrudgingly, crossing his arms. “You wanted it too. You were rocking your ass into me, just begging for it”.

Liam squawked a surprised sound in response, as it was now his turn to swallow around the lump in his throat.

“You called about a leaking sink,” Liam said as he looked around, obviously uncomfortable and trying to change the subject.

Smiling to himself, a little proud at how disheveled and turned on Liam seemed to be, Zayn nodded as he pointed to the kitchen sink, taking a step back to let Liam through. He moved just enough however to allow a small space between him and the wall, one Liam had to squeeze through to get to the kitchen which led him to brush up against Zayn, shivers instantly erupted over the man’s skin.

“I thought you were a sound engineer,” Zayn said as he watched Liam inspected the faucet and turned the knobs to release some water. “D’you lie about that too?”

Sighing, Liam bent down, opening the doors to the cabinet under the sink. He shuffled through his tool box, taking hold of a metal thingy Zayn had no idea even existed before looking over his shoulder.

“I never lied,” Liam retorted, a shy smile on his lips. “I wanted to suck you off the minute I laid eyes on you. Couldn’t stop thinking about it and I ended up wanking off to it later in the shower. But I really had to go. And I really do study sound engineering. This is a side gig, to pay for school and stuff.”

Flustered by the admission, Zayn staggered on his feet, moaning a little as he bit down on his lip trying to muffle the sound. He could almost taste blood by the time Liam smirked in his direction, turning around once more to inspect the plumbing below the sink.

After a few minutes, Zayn had the vague impression Liam was purposefully staying on all fours before him, back excessively curved, his ass sticking up in the air as the man leaned into the cabinet.

Zayn knew he should probably look away, go for a smoke or pretend to be distracted by the television, but he remained in the kitchen, causally leaning against the kitchen table as he watched Liam, his arms straining as he reached out before him, twisting the gaskets around the steel pipes.He was caught staring when Liam swiftly stood to his full height, seemingly towering over Zayn.

Zayn blushed as he turned his head, fidgeting with a pack of empty smoke on the table, as if he hadn’t been looking. But Liam had obviously seen him, laughing under his breath as he turned towards the sink once more, dissembling the faucet, adding a white lining to the tube before assembling it back together.

Zayn was quite enthralled with the entirety of it all, Liam’s big hands moving effortless and knowledgeably, skimming over the cool metal which had Zayn shivering.

After Liam’s admission it was a little less shameful to admit that he too had thought about the other man since they had met. In fact Zayn had touched himself too many times to count while thinking of Liam. Fucking himself on his own fingers and moaning desperately into his sheets. One night he had even brought back another guy home after a drunken party at Harry’s, tearing at each other’s clothes in the heat of the moment. But when Zayn had come, lights flashing behind his eyes as his body shook with pleasure, the only name on his lips had been Liam’s, and since then Zayn had found it easier to pleasure himself to the memory of the man rather than to bother picking someone else up.

And now here he was, faced with the man he had fantasied about so many nights in a row, haunted by the way their bodies had molded to one another so easily.

“All done,” announced Liam as he turned around, bringing Zayn back to reality where he forced a smile to mirror Liam’s.

“Thanks,” muttered Zayn, reaching into to his pocket to pull out his credit card. “How much do I owe you?”

Shaking his head, Liam approached him, trapping him against the table.

“Its on me,” all but purred Liam, hands settling on the table on either side of Zayn, enveloping him in the heat of Liam’s body without ever touching him. “For last time’s inconvenience”.

“You don’t have to do that,” whispered Zayn, the cockiness from earlier completely drained from his body as he sat on the kitchen table to put some distance between him and Liam but ended up sitting on the man’s hand.

He groaned at the pressure, rocking his hips up and involuntarily, reaching out until his hand come to rest on Liam’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to do this either,” promised Zayn, but his fingers betrayed him, running along Liam’s hot skin, the curve of his shoulder so delicious, almost begging to be licked.

“I’m a man of my word,” moaned Liam, lips finally connecting to Zayn’s skin, ghosting along his neck to nibble at his ear. “Plus I kind of want to find out what you taste like mate, been dying to know”.

Zayn breath hitched at the admission, his other hand coming up to thread through Liam’s hair, their eyes meeting for a brief second before the bigger man smiled, too sweet for the way his hands skimmed down Zayn’s body, pulling the button of his jeans open.

Before Zayn could say anything, or even before his brain could process that this was really happening, Liam slid down onto his knees, cradled between Zayn’s knees as he unzipped his pants.

Muttering a mindless fuck, Zayn loosened his hold on Liam’s hair, allowing the man to trail his lips where ever he wanted.

Liam started at his waist, licking along the line of his boxers before dipping his hand in, taking hold of Zayn's length, coaxing out a shameless moan.

Smiling up at him, Liam mouthed at his dick through the thin material of his boxers, licking over the already wet spot where the precome had accumulated.

“You already taste better than I ever could have imagined,” Liam groaned, fisting the material of Zayn’s boxers hurriedly to pull them down. The next few seconds were a blur, Liam’s mouth coming to encircle Zayn’s length and he thought he felt his heart falter, the sheer pleasure of it making his vision go blank.

“Please Liam,” begged Zayn, already painfully hard when he finally felt Liam’s hand starting to move, gliding along his dick, rocking him into pleasure as those plump lips wrapped themselves tightly around his length.

Zayn hips started to push up on their own accord, demanding more, deeper, tighter. It was bold and needy really, his entire body filled with heat from more than the humid air. Where ever Liam hand landed, Zayn’s skin was left marked and burning, a growing tension bubbling at the bottom of his stomach. He leaned back into the table, both hands now fisting into Liam’s hair, no longer in control of his actions as he fucked into the man’s throat, groaning with pleasure.

But he wanted more, needed more. There was no way that after months of fantasizing over this boy, of touching himself to the idea of this, that Zayn was going to come in a few minutes and waste the opportunity on a quick blow job.

“Liam,” Zayn forced out, tugging at the man’s hair even though he wanted nothing more than to shove his dick further into Liam’s throat, to feel him gag around him, because god did it feel good. It took all the restraint in the world to pull away, to stop his hips from thrusting into the man’s

warm mouth but Zayn did so anyways, knowing the reward would be a hundred times better.

When he looked down, his fingers fisting in Liam’s hair to pull him off, he came face to face with the most sinful of sights. Liam’s lips were swollen and raw, their usual size all but doubled from being push against Zayn’s dick. There was a blush spread across Liam’s features as he looked up, tears stuck to his eyelashes, looking dazed and utterly lost with need.

“Please,” whispered Liam, his voice coming out raspy and fucked. “Wanna make you feel good”.

And Zayn wanted to sob as he heard the words, hips thrusting into emptiness as he shook his head, forcing Liam up and into a kiss. It was almost painful, so much desperation melting into one another as they kissed with fever, leaning into one another until Zayn lay pressed to the kitchen table, Liam all but kneeling above him.

“Want you to fuck me,” Zayn moaned as Liam licked at his tattoos, the curve of the angel wings so contrasting to the shade of his skin. The man mirrored the red lips, pressing his own to Zayn’s chest, whispering filthy promises as he guided Zayn’s knees up and around his waist.

“You have no idea how many times I thought about this,” sighed Liam, biting into Zayn’s collarbone making him grumble an incoherent me too, added to a desperate please just fuck me.

Nodding more to himself than anyone else, Liam proceeded to crawl off the table. He stood before Zayn, a wicked grin plastered to his face as he stripped off his simply white t-shirt, revealing more of the pale skin and hard muscle.

“Fuck,” muttered Zayn again, reaching out to skim his fingers along the lines of the man’s abdomen, enthralled by the way every touch caused goose bumps to erupt upon Liam’s skin. “You’re so perfect.”

Liam didn’t bother answering, stripping off his work pants, to stand in nothing but tight red Calvin Klein’s in the middle of Zayn’s kitchen. It almost seemed like a dream, or maybe a bad porno thought Zayn as he watched the man go through his pockets, coming up with a packet of lube and a condom.

“Scoot closer,” beckoned Liam, running his hands down Zayn’s body and under his ass to pull him forth, his legs dangling off the side of the table.

Zayn sighed at the touch, rolling his hips even if he knew it wouldn’t relieve the growing pressure in his groin but simply satisfied to see Liam’s eyes darken as they traced over his body. Maybe he should be ashamed, grinding wantonly on his own kitchen table, legs spread out like a whore before a complete stranger but the truth was he didn’t care. After all the time he’d spent thinking of this, of Liam’s hands on him, the man no longer felt like a stranger. On the contrary every touch of his fingers, every drag of his tongue was almost comfort, almost like coming home.

“Hurry the fuck up,” grumbled Zayn, stroking himself leisurely as he finally watched Liam cover his fingers with lube before pressing them lightly to his hole. He sighed at the first touch, trying to relax as he felt one finger pushing in, stretching him. But never had Zayn been the passive kind of bottom though, rolling his hips to push himself down further, his breath catching as pain coursed through his body and Liam eyes all but flamed with desire.

Zayn could see the effect his eagerness had on the other man, so he forced his body to take more, thrusting down onto Liam’s finger again and again, fucking himself until he wanted more. Needed more.

“Another,” he moaned, no longer stroking his dick, too scared to come from the absolutely amazing tingling that he could now feel. It was almost as if he was floating, his entire being concentrated at his core where he felt so so good, connected and wanted.

Liam responded quickly, adding another lubed up finger, taking back a little control as he used his other hand to pin down Zayn’s hip.

“I’ll make you feel good, babe,” he promised.

And Zayn believed him, allowing himself to be manhandled further down the table where Liam’s fingers started to move inside him, faster and deeper. Each thrust came with more confidence until Liam started to scissor him open. Seconds later there was another finger added, the pressure in Zayn’s groin growing until he couldn’t stop it. He was completely blindsided, Liam’s fingers brushing over his prostate causing him to buck up into his own touch, come streaking Liam’s stomach and his own.

He cried out, milking his orgasm but Liam’s fingers never stopped. On the contrary they become more insistent, pushing in faster, constantly brushing against his prostate and it was too much, too good but Zayn’s brain was nothing more than melted cells at the moment. And so he sobbed into the touch, hips rocking for more even if he was already overly sensitive.

His hand left his dick, now semi hard against his cum stained stomach but when he opened his eyes he knew Liam was far from done.

“You look so fucking hot,” Liam groaned, pulling his fingers out which caused Zayn to whimper, already feeling empty and wanting, even though he was still hurting from his own orgasm.

But he could see Liam hurriedly rolling the condom onto his dick, adding some lube before he was back between the softness of Zayn’s thighs, his ass now hanging off the edge of the table and he wanted it. The thought of having Liam inside him had his dick twitching, a moan tainting the humid air as he rolled his hips, craving to be fucked.

There was a slight note of hesitation in Liam’s movement as he wrapped Zayn's legs around his waist, as if asking permission. Smiling, Zayn nodded, reaching out to pull at a chain that was tangling around Liam’s neck. He brought him down into a kiss, hot and messy because he was already too fucked out to do anything coherent, but Liam accepted the touch of lips, pouring more lust than ever before into it.

Liam understood, grinning against Zayn’s lips as he pulled away, forehead pressed to Zayn’s as he pushed in. It was slow, agonizingly so considering Liam was much bigger than three fingers but Zayn was relax from his first orgasm, his body accepting the intrusion with ease.

It didn’t take long for Liam to start thrusting, his movement calculated, slow and long as he allowed his fingers to skim over Zayn’s cheek, who leaned into the touch.

“Its ok,” all but whispered Zayn, seeing how Liam was holding back, his brow furrowed as he watched Zayn sigh with want. “Need you, need more”.

Liam was quick to listen, his movement growing with every snap of his hip, the pressure in Zayn's stomach starting to build once more. He couldn't bear to touch himself again, the though already painful as he tried to counter Liam's every thrust, giving back as good as he received.

He felt his entire body buzzing with his afterglow, yet he was already seeking his next high, mind running through the motions of bodies pressed one to another as Liam leaned down, their chest gliding against one another, trapping Zayn's cock between them.

He cried out at the touch, excruciatingly sensitive yet he couldn't imagine being without it. Zayn

brought up his hands, encircling Liam's neck, but with every snap of the other man's hips, he lost his hold, allowing his hands to glide down Liam's back, nails digging into pale skin, desperately seeking an anchor.

Zayn was slowly loosing it again, the constant pressure again his prostate and the way his cock kept brushing against Liam's stomach too much to handle. Digging his heels into the back of Liam's thighs, he sighed, moaning out the other man's name as he begged for release yet again.

But Liam's name upon his lips had another effect on the other boy who bucked out of rhythm, biting down into Zayn's neck as he came. That in itself was enough to trigger Zayn's own orgasm, coming with a mirrored shout as he dug his fingers in Liam's back, no doubt leaving bruising fingerprints.

But Liam didn't stop moving after he came, drawing a few more thrust as Zayn clung to him, a rhythmic pattern to their movements. It was a slow build down, arms wrapped around one another as Liam settled over Zayn, face pressed into the curve of his neck, breathing heavily as his big hands pawed at Zayn's skin.

"Definitely better than any fantasy," finally smiled Liam, pulling out of Zayn who couldn't help but whimper. He forced himself into silence, biting down on his lip as he untangled his arms and legs from Liam, pushing himself up onto his hands as he watched Liam throw out the condom.

Zayn didn't quite know what to do with himself, naked and completely wrecked. He didn't really trust his legs, as he sat on the edge of the table, immediately regretting it, feeling the sting of the intercourse spreading through his pelvis. The shameless whore in him embraced the ache, thinking it would be a good reminder when Liam was no longer there and all that lingered was the smell of the man and the traces on his body.

"I should probably get going," Liam said as he started pulling on his pants, rubbing at the stains on his stomach with a cloth that had been inside his tool box.

And for a minute Zayn remembered that Liam was in fact his plumber, not a boy he could call up and hook up with. They had met in a bar and shared a night of shameless slutty dancing, and only coincidence had brought them together, maybe to ease Zayn's continuous questioning mind of what could have been. The thought had him feeling rather empty as he too finally stood, pulling on his own jeans.

They stood facing each other for a moment, both a little uncertain about how to go about their goodbyes. Zayn took the first step forward, smashing their mouths together, licking at Liam's lips as he tied to memorize the unique taste, his brain blurring when Liam's strong arms wrapped around his waist, fingers digging in his hips.

Breathless, Zayn pulled away first, pressing his forehead to Liam's with a smile.

"You're very talented with your tongue and your hands," he mused, a cocky grin etched upon his face. "I'd love for you to show me what you can do with music one of these days."

The shift in Liam's demeanor was simultaneous, from awkward to undeniable happiness in seconds.

Chuckling the man kissed Zayn once more, this time more slowly, fingers tracing patterns along the edge of his still unbutton jeans, delving slightly under the waistband, teasing.

"I'd love to," said Liam, his lips brushing Zayn's temple lightly as he pulled a card out from his pocket, handing it over to Zayn. "Give me a call sometime?"

Nodding, Zayn accepted the card, skimming his fingers over the laminated paper. He smiled up at the other man, taking a step back to allow Liam to bend over to pick up his tools.

"You sure you don't want me to pay for the work you did on the sink?" Zayn asked, admiring the way Liam's pants molded to his ass as he bent over. And Zayn promised himself that the next time he'd get a taste of that boy, it would be his turn to lick and suck his way along taunt, muscled skin. Next time he would be the one on his knees. And there would most definitely be a next time.

"Its fine," assured Liam as he opened the door, half stepping through it before looking back at Zayn from over his shoulder. "The image of you spread out over a table moaning my name and getting fucked is rather priceless".

Zayn couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, hiding his blushing face as he pushed at Liam's shoulder.

"Out you go."

"Only if you pay me with another kiss," Liam reasoned, his foot standing in the way of the closing door.

Rolling his eyes, Zayn stood on the tip of his toes, running his fingers along Liam's shoulder before their mouths touched. It was a sweet kiss, nothing more than a teasing promise, to be fulfilled at another time.

"I'll owe you for next time," Zayn said with an amused grin, pulling away quickly as he danced out of Liam's grasp.

And the man grumbled something but nodded in agreement.  
"I'll hold you to that," Liam affirmed eyes darkening to their earlier shade of lust and desire.

"I sure hope you do," countered Zayn, winking as he bit his lip, closing the door slowly as he watched Liam laughingly walking away.

Turning around, Zayn leaned back into the door, a content sigh escaping his lips as his eyes shut, the silence of the room now enveloping him. The faucet was no longer leaking, but he was no longer tired, wide awake as he looked down at the cum stained mess on his chest.

He headed to the shower once more, turning the knob on until the water was burning hot. He hissed when it connected with his skin, turning his back to the stream as he groaned with pleasure. The water massaged at his skin, easing the tension and Zayn smiled as he rubbed at his chest, laughing to himself as he contemplated exactly how he could break his shower badly enough to need another visit from the plumber.

After all, it was his turn to owe Liam, and he simply hated being in debt.


End file.
